Tyranitar (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Tyranitar= |-|Mega Tyranitar= Summary Tyranitar 'is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. Power and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Tyranitar, the "Armor Pokémon" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Rock and Dark Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Dark Aura attacks, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Debuffing, Fear Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with elemental fangs) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Can crumble great mountains simply by walking. Its pre-evolution, Pupitar, is already capable of destroying mountains just by thrashing about, and Tyranitar is immensely more powerful. Comparable to, if not stronger than, Charizard) | At least Large Mountain level (Significantly stronger than its base) Speed: At least Transonic (Should be far superior to the basic Pokemon that learn supersonic attacks like Supersonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Immense Range: Standard melee range normally, multiple kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None | Tyranitarite Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Ground, Bug, Steel, Water, Grass, Fairy, and extremely weak to fighting Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sand Stream:' Tyranitar simply stepping onto the battlefield creates an ever-present arena-wide sandstorm, which every so often harms all who don't have a rock, steel, or ground composition, and doubles the special defense of Rock- types, like Tyranitar. It keeps this ability upon Mega Evolving. *'Unnerve:' Tyranitar is a very threatening Pokemon. So much so that it radiates the need for those facing it to feel fear, making it more likely for opponents to call for help and somehow prevents them from eating berries. Moves *'Thunder Fang:' Tyranitar charges its mouth with electricity and bites the opponent. This can cause either flinching or paralysis. *'Fire Fang:' Tyranitar fills its mouth with flames and crunches on the opponent. This can either cause a burn or flinching. *'Ice Fang:' Tyranitar fills its mouth with cryogenic energy and sinks its fangs into the opponent. This can cause either flinching, or can freeze the opponent solid. *'Bite:' Tyranitar bites the opponent with dark energy. This can cause flinching. *'Leer:' Tyranitar glares at the opponent menacingly, which lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Screech:' Tyranitar emits an ear splitting sound, which sharply lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Chip Away:' Tyranitar looks for an opening and attacks. This move ignores buffs to durability or evasion. *'Rock Slide:' Tyranitar rains rocks from above, doing massive damage and has good area of effect, and can even potentially cause flinching. *'Scary Face:' Tyranitar makes a scary face, sharply lowering the speed of the opponent. *'Thrash:' Tyranitar thrashes about, doing extreme damage, though once it calms down, it becomes confused. *'Dark Pulse:' Tyranitar releases a wave of horrible aura filled with dark thoughts. This move has so much evil energy that it can cause flinching. *'Payback:' Tyranitar attacks the opponent with darkness, doing double damage if it just got hit. *'Crunch:' Tyranitar crunches the opponent in its mouth with dark energy, and this can potentially lower the physical defense of the victim. *'Earthquake:' Tyranitar stomps the ground and creates a devastating earthquake with impeccable area of effect. *'Stone Edge:' Tyranitar erupts stalagmites from the ground, doing high damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. Critical hits ignore defensive boosts. *'Hyper Beam:' Tyranitar launches a devastating beam of pure energy. Tyranitar has been seen spamming this move before, even though most Pokemon need to recharge afterwards. *'Giga Impact:' Tyranitar charges the opponent with all its might, doing devastating damage, and this actually makes it have to recharge. Key: Tyranitar | Mega Tyranitar Gallery VS_Tyranitar_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Mega_Tyranitar_-_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Ancient_Origins.png Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7